


Three

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Dom!Cable, F/M, Multi, Voyeurism, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Wade drifted closer to the door to eavesdrop."—really, that is how you invite him?“ Neena was saying.Nate just grunted, and there was a soft thump sound."Next time try—” Neena sounded a little out of breath, “try saying it like it’s an invitation for a threesome and not for being murdered.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MOVIE verse, I have not read the comics.

It had seemed so simple at the start. Neena had come to Nate with persuasive arguments about why they should sleep together. He'd been speechless for a long moment, both at her direct approach and the fact that she was interested in him. He'd never imagined that she might return his admiring glances. So Nate hadn't exactly put up a counter argument.

It had been scorchingly hot. Rough and intense and  _ fun  _ in a way that had sideswiped him. From her direct approach he'd expected an impersonal hookup, not what had turned out to be surprisingly intimate sex. 

It had started happening fairly regularly. The last time he'd fallen asleep in her bed, after. He'd woken up early in the morning with a faceful of her amazing hair, and to his own surprise had felt no urge to leave, none at all. 

Nate tried not to examine it too closely. 

Wade hadn't really said anything. Or rather, in true Wade style, had said a whole lot, but not really objected. 

"Oh man, it's so nice when gorgeous people find each other, please, don't hold yourselves back from making noise, I'm serious there is no need to be silent, it's an  _ inspiration  _ really," he'd said with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle, "And Fluffy—" he'd patted his unicorn toy, "—and I appreciate hearing all that.. joy...."  

Today's mission had been a shitshow, the kind that left them all withdrawn and aching. Neena was wincing her way through her post-shower haircare routine, bruised shoulders obviously protesting at the motions needed for braiding. Nate had considered offering help, but his own arm didn't feel right; seemed like they hadn't managed to get all the gravel from the shoulder servos. Meanwhile Wade was still regrowing his right arm. 

" _Definitely_ a pizza party tonight," Wade had declared loudly in the taxi on the way home. "Somebody roll mine up and I'll eat it like a giant burrito."

It was a familiar ritual by now: the three of them piled onto the enormous couch eating too much pizza. Wade delivering a running commentary on some kind of cooking show while waiting for his right arm to grow beyond baby size. Nate and Neena bracketed him, occasionally interjecting their own comments. (seriously, spreader bars? In a  _ cooking show _ ?)

It had become enough of a habit by now, these after mission pizza parties, that Nate didn't even blink at being squashed in between his two teammates, or having Neena across his lap with her feet on Wade's thighs, or Wade sitting on the ground leaning back against his legs. Touching, and being touched, was getting easier. 

Perhaps even enjoyable. 

Fine, he could admit to it, it was as much comfort and reassurance for him as it was for the others. The warm press of bodies, the undemanding nature of the moment; it was good. 

Afterward it had become a habit that he ended up in Neena's bed, or she in his. Wade had clearly noticed this too; he yawned demonstratively and spread his arms out along the back of the couch, sneaking them across both their shoulders. His still-growing arm ended up cupping Nate's neck, his hand the size of a toddler's now. ( _ hells  _ it was fucked up). 

"You two should go do your wild sex thing, you know," he said sagely. "There's no need to wait for this thing," he patted the tiny hand against Nate's cheek, who scowled, "to grow bigger. Choking the chicken might be a challenge like this, but I'll manage. Might even be fun!" 

"Oh good," Neena said dryly. "We wouldn't want you to be put out."

"Nah, nah, it's fine. Get your show on the road!" Wade released them both and sat back with a magnanimous expression. 

It was abundantly obvious to anybody (except apparently) Wade that the most 'show' that would be happening tonight was some exhausted kissing. Or maybe it was a joke. Nate was getting better at it, but he still wasn't always clear on when the man was serious, when he was joking, or when he was trying to make light of something serious. 

Sometimes the best way to figure it out was to push back. 

"You could always come watch live," Nate dropped. He was already following Neena to her room, and he could tell by the slight jerk of her head that she was surprised, but she flashed a grin over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, why stick to audio only?"

Wade was still sitting on the couch when Nate closed the room door, his stunned expression its own reward. 

  
  


Damn it, they weren't supposed to  _ respond  _ to his crude come-ons. It had been far more fun when they eyerolled, or got all grouchy and snarky. Wade wasn't entirely on board with the new direction this was taking. He was supposed to be the one blurting crude shit to shock them, not the other way around. 

After a while, he got up to listen at Neena's door. They generally weren't particularly loud, though Neena seemed to draw Nate into talking more and more often, and holy shit was that low growl smoking hot when he was talking about exactly how he was going to fuck her. That alone would have been worth eavesdropping for. 

"Can you reach the spot like this?"

"Hang on, I gotta angle…. Flex it for me?"

Nate let out a low hiss of discomfort, and Wade's cock was more than half hard at the picture that was forming in his mind. Holy shit, were they—? He hadn't known that was Neena's thing. He slid his hand down his pants. 

"Okay?" Neena could sound surprisingly gentle and comforting sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in there," Nate sounded gruff and impatient, and fuck, yeah they  _ were _ . 

"I'm trying not to hurt you, you know."

"I don't care," Nate grunted. 

"If you say so. I think I need a longer one, hang on," Neena said. Wade's eyes were like saucers. Was she changing to a bigger strapon? He was masturbating furiously with the stupid small arm, his forehead pressed to their door. 

"Oh, I think I—is that better? How does it feel?"

"Much better," Nate said, surprisingly level for a man taking a big strapon. Holy shit, would he still fuck Neena afterward? They did always enjoy that, Wade included. Or maybe he'd eat her out. She made these amazing noises. Thinking of that got him close, right on the edge, whimpering quietly because fuck, he was gonna—

"I'll see if I can get the rest with the air duster," Neena said, just as Wade was basting the inside of his pants with his load.

"Fucking gravel," Nate bitched. 

Wade was in hell. It was the only explanation. 

And he hadn't even managed to cram in (hah!) a fisting joke about his tiny arm. Damn it. 

  
In Nate's defence, he really was exhausted, and Neena digging around in the servos of his arm with a pair of tweezers was the full body equivalent of nails on chalkboard. So he felt like he should be forgiven for not really noticing what was going on outside the door until he heard a muffled grunt, felt a sudden psychic wash of pleasure-guilt-shame. 

He glanced at Neena, because… did that just…? Neena mouthed "Yep" and smirked as she finished wielding the can of compressed air. OK, this was a little beyond a throw-away comment at Wade. Was she taunting or had she meant her comment, earlier? They needed to talk about this. Sometime when he had the energy to think. 

Nate groaned and let himself drop backward into the bed, pulling her with him. She squirmed around in his arms, sighing about needing her headscarf, so he pulled up one of the pillows with satin pillowcases and tucked it under her head. When she relaxed, deciding that would suffice, he pushed his thigh between hers and tucked her head under his chin, taking a deep breath, drawing in the scent of her. She hummed and shifted closer against him. 

"Who would have thought you're such an aggressive cuddler?" she whispered against his neck when he was on the edge of sleep. Then, more contemplatively, "Wade seems more like a sprawler."

"...we will talk about this.... In the morning," he sighed into her hair. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise: they did not talk about it in the morning. 

Mostly because by the time Nate woke up, Neena was already at the kitchen table, browsing her way through news reports of the previous day's action. She was distractedly eating pancakes while Wade was at the stove producing a lot more of the things.  

"Morning grumpy bear!" he called over his shoulder. "On a scale from _many_ to _lots_ , how many pancakes?"

Nate eyed the stack of pancakes and the remaining batter. He still wasn't used to the sheer abundance of food in this time period. Food had always been rationed to 'just enough,' and he'd never thought that _knowing when to stop eating_ would become a skill he'd need to acquire. 

"...many," he said, a little hesitant at how much that might translate to in Wade's head. 

"Hah, you're getting lots anyway," Wade declared, cheerfully piling pancakes onto a plate. He flipped one straight out of the pan in Neena's direction. Neena stretched her shoulders at that moment, arms pushed out in front of her, and the pancake happened to land right in her hand. She huffed an amused laugh and put it on her plate. 

"Thanks babe." 

Nate caught a glimpse of the stunned expression on Wade's face before he turned back to the stove.

 

That night he was nearly asleep when Neena tiptoed into his room. Anybody but her, and possibly Wade, and he'd have jerked upright, instantly awake and reaching for weapons. By now his familiarity with her, the sounds of her movement and the patterns of her thoughts, allowed him to become aware of him gradually. She still hesitated to approach the bed. They had a healthy respect for each other's reflexes. 

Nate rolled onto his side and hummed inquiringly, and she sat down on the edge of his bed.

He could tell that she was working up to saying something, as much by how she kept taking a deep breath and then stalling, as by the jumble of her thoughts. Time seemed to stretch out, and he was in danger of falling asleep before she'd finally decided what to say. 

He could probably read it from her mind if he concentrated, but he'd learned a long time ago that that almost never helped with anything. She'd say it when she was ready to say it. He held open the sheets for her, wordlessly inviting her into the bed. 

"Out with it, Nee," he mumbled when she curled up against him. Her skin was chilled, and he wrapped the sheets around them both. 

"Did you—" she took a deep breath, "did you mean it? To Wade."

Nate decided not to play dumb just for the sake of getting sleep at some point tonight. 

"When I invited him?'

"Mm-hm."

"At that moment it was a joke, but I'm… warming up to the idea."

"Me too," she murmured. 

Nate sleepily rubbed his cheek against her satin headwrap. 

"Yeah?" he wasn't sure what he'd expected. He'd paid a little more attention today, whenever Wade and Neena talked, and they had become more flirty than he'd realised. Wade mostly still threw the really crude stuff at Nate himself, probably because it got a better reaction. Neena tended to brush things off with a breezy 'Sure baby, while Wade had a particular knack for finding just what could make Nate grind his teeth.

Sometimes the teeth grinding was because Wade's infuriating suggestions were doing more for Nate's dick than he really wanted to admit to. 

"Feels kind of weird now, to go from hanging out with the three of us to it being just you and me."

He huffed a silent chuckle, because that was how he'd started feeling. 

"Agreed." He pulled her a little closer, getting comfortable, already half asleep again. 

"So, invite him next time?"

He hummed vaguely in agreement. It might need some careful wording to get through to Wade that it wasn't a joke. He'd need to think about that. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dumbass, are you coming or what?"

Wade stopped mid-wordstream, a digression on the really unsettlingly weird and tragically hot porn clip he'd found—really, they should watch it, at least he wouldn't be suffering the cringe-boner by himself— when Nate stopped and—

"What?"

"Are.. you.. coming to bed.. with.. us," Nate said, emphasizing every word as if Wade was being frustratingly slow. 

He  _ was  _ slow. Jesus Christ on a tricycle, he felt like his brain just bluescreened. Was this what a stroke felt like? Could he still move his face? There was an acronym to remember what to do with a stroke, right? FACT? FAST? Stroke, stroke, oh! Motor function, right? He lifted both his arms in front of him, frowning when that seemed to go okay. Huh, what was next? Speech?

"Could you be a darling and run that by me again?" he said, and huh, that came out just fine. Not a stroke, then? Weird.

Nate looked gruff and annoyed, which was very sexy but also completely out of step with what he had seemed to be saying. 

Neena gave Nate a _dude, what?_ look as if she was as weirded out by this sudden turn of events as Wade was, but then she flashed a smile at Wade. 

"Party in my bed, Wade. You're invited." 

With that she turned away toward her bedroom, Nate following without another word. 

"What in the ass?" Wade said to himself when they were gone. Last time had clearly been a joke, but this.. No, that couldn't be right.

It took him long moments to realise that they hadn't closed to the bedroom door behind themselves. It was invitingly, deliberately, wide open.

Shit.

It felt like a trap. Like he'd stick his head through and they'd laugh that he could have thought that— fuck, they were both so gorgeous, just the thought of being naked with them made his dick wilt.

He could hear their low voices. Not laughing like he was half expecting. Without consciously making the decision, Wade drifted closer to the door to hear. 

"—really,  _ that  _ is how you invite him?" Neena was saying in that tone Wade knew so well, somewhere halfway between fond and exasperated.  

Nate just grunted, and there was a soft thump sound. 

"Next time try—" Neena sounded a little out of breath, "try saying it like it's an invitation for a threesome and not for being murdered."

Fuck, Wade couldn't resist the urge to look. They'd left the door open. Surely just looking would be— they wouldn't be so cruel as to— 

— oh  _ jesus _ . Nate had picked her up so she'd wrap her legs around his waist, and had her pressed against the wall in full view of the open door. They were kissing, less hurried than Wade might have expected. Neena slid her hands up Nate's back to drag up his t-shirt, and he moved his arms so she could take it off him.

_ Fuck  _ they looked hot like this; Nate's broad back, Neena's little shorts baring the powerful muscles of her thighs, her hand sliding up into his hair. It really was unfair of the universe to give him housemates this smoking hot and then have them say things like 'you're invited'. 

Huh wait, that thought had made more sense before he'd said it inside his head. 

It was unfair because there was no way this could actually happen. Right? Right. 

"If Wilson was deterred," Nate huffed, "by 'you turn me on and I'm annoyed about it' then he'd be a virgin." 

Whoa whoa  _ whoa _ . Hold  _ up _ . 

Was Nate saying Wade turned him on?! For some reason with all of Wade's (extensive, feverish, chafe-inducing) lusting over the both of them, individually and combined, it hadn't really occurred that they might… well, might want him in return. It seemed kind of absurd really.  

Nate had moved his bionic hand to under Neena's ass. Wade couldn't quite see what he was doing, but she tilted her head back against the wall with a long, satisfied exhale.

"Been driving me  _ crazy  _ with those damn shorts," Nate said in a low growl, eyes intent on her face. " _ All evening _ . Had me really fucking close to pulling you into my lap and just—"

The cables in his forearm flexed, and she let out a moan that made Wade feel light in the head. 

"That what you wanted?" Nate was still talking, voice harsh, and  _ God  _ that was a thing, a wonderful amazing smoking hot thing. "Huh? Wanted my fingers up your cunt right there on the couch?"

"Might have…" Neena was flushed and breathing hard, "Might have done wonders to.. Ohhh… get Wade… involved."

Fucking  _ hell _ , that painted a picture. He must have made a sound, because when he refocused Neena was looking right at him. 

Wade jolted a little, caught out in a way he really should have expected given the way he was practically standing in the door opening. Shit, he wasn't even wearing his suit, the way she was looking at him made him feel way too exposed. He knew his ugly mug wasn't exactly an orgasm inspiring sight. Should have put his mask on. 

Neena tilted her head back with a little smile, her hips rocking against Nate's hand now. 

Fuck, he should leave, he shouldn't be here, this was going to go horribly wrong and then he wouldn't have a place to live _or_ really hot friends who didn't mind if he fantasised about them, he needed to turn away if only he could make himself—

"Wade. Stay there." 

Wade froze. Nate hadn't looked at him, eyes still on Neena, hand still busy, but his voice hadn't so much been a command as a statement of how this would go. 

"Wha—"

"I want you to stay right there and watch. Can you do that?"

Wade made a noise like a dying pterodactyl. 

"Good," said Nate, as if that had been a coherent answer. 

It was strange to realise the panic was gone. He no longer needed to decide if he should go; Nate had made the decision for him. He could bear the consequences, too. When it all went to hell it would be a comfort that it hadn't been Wade's decision. 

"For the record, please don't restrain yourself from doing whatever the hell sexy things you want on the couch right next to me," he said, swallowing thickly. "I'm never going to sit on that couch with your guys again without hoping that'll start to happen. Because that should happen. All the time. In fact it should never  _ stop  _ happening. Please wear those shorts  _ all  _ the time, Nee."

"Wade." Nate said calmly. 

"Yeah, okay, shut up, got it," Wade babbled, mentally stuck on the picture of Nate clenching his jaw in that way he did when he was at the end of his rope. That was usually with Wade and for not-sexy reasons, but God he could just imagine Nate so frustrated from being teased that he'd pull Neena into his lap without any preamble and finger her with Wade sitting right there, her feet in his lap.

He dragged his mind away from that picture, saving it for later study, and redirected it to the extreme hotness of what was actually happening in front of him. Which was Neena arching her back, working her hips down onto Nate's hand, and  _ fuck _ , Wade could hear the servos of the arm, fancied he could hear her wetness as she rode those fingers. 

"Nate, Nate Nate, fuuuck," she whimpered, body tensing, and Nate pushed her harder against the wall, free hand cupped behind her head.

"That do it for you?" he asked her roughly, only just loud enough for Wade to hear. "Yeah? Wade watching us? That get you off?"

His almost taunting tone and the noise of desperation Neena gave, made Wade's dick leak pre-come in his sweatpants. He palmed himself because  _ holy shit _ , these two. 

"Go on then," Nate continued, a harsh challenge. "Show him. Show us both how much you like it."

She was close, so close, her body pressing into Nate as if she wanted to curl in on herself. He pulled her head against his shoulder, and Wade caught Nate's low words of encouragement: "Yeah, yeah, I've got you, come on."

Her entire body jerked when she hit her peak with a harsh, animal wail, her spine arching, hands trying to find purchase on Nate's back. She would probably have smashed her head on the wall if Nate didn't have his hand behind her head. Wade groaned as he rubbed his dick through his pants, imagining her body clenching around Nate's fingers. If seemed to take long moments before she stopped twitching. 

Nate seemed a little dazed too, more than Wade would have expected for somebody whose naughty bits weren't directly involved (or perhaps Neena had been grinding on his dick). Then again, Nate had that telepathy thing. Wade didn't normally give it a lot of thought because he himself was apparently mostly immune to it.

("Thank fuck for that," Nate had said. "Enough disturbing drivel comes out of your mouth that I don't want to hear it straight from your head."

Wade was still disappointed. He could have had  _ so  _ much fun with that)

But anyway, point was, he probably could read Neena; could he also feel her pleasure, her excitement? That sounded pretty hot, in a mind-melding sort of way. Damn, Wade was missing out. 

"...Oh  _ hell  _ yeah," Neena finally said, voice a little hoarse. Nate huffed and dumped her onto the bed, and she stretched out luxuriously. 

"Not done with you yet."

He sounded gruff, but Neena just grinned and rolled over onto her stomach. Nate stood out of reach, considering her. 

Then he gave Wade a speculative look. 

Oh  _ fuck _ , Wade knew that if Nate told him to come into the room, in that sexy voice full of gravel and command, he'd do it without question. No way he could not. He just felt very sweaty and cold and uncomfortable all of a sudden, and without noticing he'd stepped back a couple of paces. 

"Let's ask our audience what he wants to see," Nate said, and Wade felt a rush of relief. 

"Your—your faces, man, I wanna see both your faces, this is the hottest fucking thing—hah, literally!— that I've ever seen in my life, okay, save for that time that Ness— no, you know, nevermind, story for another time. You'll like it, it's inspiring,  _ fuck  _ I miss Ness. Crap, now I've made myself sad. Sadness boner!"

He looked up to see Nate had moved around the bed to behind Neena, who'd pushed up to her hands and knees, wiggling her ass invitingly, still in those amazingly tiny shorts. She was giving Wade a look full of shared mirth, as if they were both in on the joke of teasing Nate, and Wade felt a strange warm rush in his chest. Probably, you know, cancer. 

"Man, Nate, I think you should do something about those shorts, they're kind of in the— _ don't tear them! _ "

Nate huffed an amused breath and yanked the shorts down over Neena's hips, leaving them halfway down her thighs, and she made a disgruntled sound at being restrained. The next moment Nate was pulling his dick out of his pants and lining it up, and Neena's protesting sound turned into the hottest moan, her eyes drifting shut in pleasure. 

Nate groaned low as he pushed into her, a sound of pure satisfaction, and Wade couldn't decide who of them he wanted to be more, right this moment. His dick settled on  _ both at the same time _ , and he stroked himself roughly inside his pants.  _ Fuck  _ they were hot. 

His eyes kept roaming their bodies, landing on random details before moving on again. The press of Nate's bionic fingers into the flesh of Neena's shoulder, keeping her in place. His other hand was roaming along her neck, her back, her ass. The way she was breathing in time with his thrusts, as if the breath was being punched out of her every time. Her right arm underneath herself, hand between her legs. The rhythmic sway of her breasts. The face Nate was making, somewhere between grimace and extacy—

"Wade."

Oh fuck, Nate was looking right at him. There was hard eye contact while putting on lip balm and then there was hard eye contact during  _ this _ . Holy fucking shitballs, Wade's entire body felt electrified, but in a weirdly good way.

"You can come when I do," Nate said, so matter of fact that Wade didn't even protest, only nodded and squeezed his own balls, trying to calm himself a little. 

"I hope that wasn't... meant for me, 'cause—" Neena panted, throat and face flushing. Nate chuckled and gripped her hips, holding them still when she began to shake and jerk. "Cause I'm gonna fucking—" 

Wade moaned when she sank through her arms, hoarse scream muffled by the mattress, and fuck, it was like a cascade because Nate grunted and drove his hips forward, rhythm faltering, and fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Wade was gonna—

  
  


For long moments the only sound in the room was their panting.  

"Holy shit. That's gonna fuel my jerk-off sessions for a good while."

Nate shook his head in exasperation, the tension gone out of his body. He was leaning heavily against Neena. She reached an arm across under her body to grab his hand from her hip, and then with a tug and a hip bump she tumbled them both onto their sides, like the world's sexiest judo throw. Nate just settled in as the big spoon with a lazy rumble that made Wade grin. 

Neena was looking at him.

"Hey, come on," she said, languidly patting the space on the bed in front of her. "The cuddling part isn't optional."

Wade was sticky in his sweatpants and coming down from the high of  _ don't think, just enjoy _ , the full force of just what a terrible idea this was hitting him again like a lead brick. He hesitated.

Neena made grabbyhands at him, and he finally gave in, going over to sit on the floor next to the bed, which was about the closest he could manage right now. She hummed like that was okay and put her hand on his shoulder. After a long moment Nate moved, slipping one of his legs between Neena's so he could put his shin behind Wade's head, pressing lightly against his burned scalp. 

It was really nice.

 

Wade lasted a record amount of time (261 seconds) just sitting there and leaning into their touch. 

"So is this like, a mid-fuck break for you guys or is it old dude naptime?"   

Neena snorted laughter, her whole body moving with it, and Nate made a sleepily disgruntled noise at the motion and pulled her closer.

"Well, that answers my question." Wade turned around on his knees, looking at them a moment. He felt like he should say something but wasn't exactly sure what. 

Neena reached out and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, pressing a brief, fond kiss to his lips. That weird rushy cancer feeling in his chest flared up painfully, and he got to his feet, suddenly feeling like his skin was too small.

"Uh, yeah. Imma, uh, go now." _Before I fuck this up._  


"Mm."

 

 


End file.
